MP3 Challenge Take 6
by hevaann
Summary: Seven drabbles based on song titles - WINCEST


**MP3 Challenge Take 6: (Supernatural Edition)**

_Okay, this is the challenge:_

_I set my mp3 on shuffle,_

_Using the title of the song as a prompt I write a drabble_

_I only have the length of the song in question to complete it…_

I do not own the rights to _Supernatural_

**Magic – B.o.B**

It would be two hours before Bobby came running in to find and destroy the hex bags, but for now they couldn't take their hands off each other; craving a contact that their minds knew was forbidden and yet their bodies had no control over.

Lips met lips, teeth clashed. There was an insane amount of skin on skin, Dean running his hands down Sam's back and gripping his bare ass, crashing them both down onto the nearest bed and once again finding his brother's mouth with his.

Their souls moulding as one, Sam arched for Dean, feeling himself being filled by him; being taken over. It wasn't enough. It may never be enough.

And they found that long after the spell had been removed, the magic was still there.

**Goodnight Goodnight – Maroon5**

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam in the dark, feeling the younger man move into him. Dean prayed the nightmares would stop. It had been months since he had returned and yet Sam still dreamed of losing him to hell; and it was tearing his brother apart.

Knowing if Sam slept lightly Dean would be waking to screams, he kissed his back to calm him; ran his hands through Sam's hair, whispering _goodnight goodnight _into his skin.

Sam turned in his embrace, brought his lips to Dean's, and the older man let him clutch at him, let him paw at him. Anything to bring on the exhaustion, to save Sam from his dreams tonight.

**Rehab – Amy Winehouse**

Sam ghosted his hand over Dean as his brother slept. He wanted to crawl in next to him but didn't have the nerve. He missed the feeling of skin on skin – it had been moths since he lost Jess – and all he had left was lying, gently snoring, in the bed next to him.

Giving up, Sam crawled back into his own bed and gripped his pillow. It wasn't logical to want his own brother; but he guessed he just had to play the cards he was dealt. Would have to pretend every waking second that he didn't want him; didn't need him to fill the space inside him that Jess had left.

Dean turned over in his sleep and Sam watched his face as it was caught in the moonlight. Dean was the only thing that could stop the pain, Dean was his rehab.

**The Golden Floor – Snow Patrol**

To anyone else it was just an abandoned theatre, but to Sam it was the place where Dean had pulled Sam up onto the stage and pretended to dance with him. Where he had spun him and held him, where Sam had allowed himself to be steered within his brother's embrace.

And when Dean had laughed and pulled away, Sam caught his hand and dragged him back, holding him close and stepping gently round in circles with him beneath his shoulder. To his surprise, Dean had calmed and rested his head there.

This was the room where, for no logical reason at all, Sam had found himself kissing his brother before allowing Dean to lower him down; down onto that Golden Floor.

**Change – Daniel Merriweather**

Sam had had enough of run down motels; they may suit his rough and ready brother, but Sam wanted a change. Therefore next time they were choosing somewhere to stay, Sam had steered the Chevy into the parking lot of a posh hotel and splashed out on the fake credit card for a full suite.

He told Dean he could crash on the couch.

It was about 3am when Dean lifted the sheets and crawled in next to him, wrapping his arms around his brother in the half-light. Dean had decided it was time for a change too.

**Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now – Starship**

They were on a roll, having burnt and salted the bones of two ghosts and attacked a vamp nest in that week alone. The result, of course, was they were on a high.

It was the cause for celebration, they agreed, opening the third pack of beer and reminiscing about old times; about just hours before when they had beheaded the last of the monsters.

Maybe this time the bad stuff wouldn't catch up with them – well sure there would still be demons and haunting and the stuff of nightmares, but that was their everyday job. What they didn't want was anymore of this God and the Devil stuff. They wanted to go back to the good old days of kicking ass; when their lives were the only thing on the line.

Because if this went ahead, Dean would have to make the tough choice between saving Sam and saving the world. And although his brother insisted it was a no-brainer, Dean wasn't ready to sacrifice him just yet.

**Lady In Red – Chris DeBurgh**

She had been nothing more than some lady in red, but Dean had already managed to steer her into the motel room and was slipping the dress from her back.

Sam, meanwhile, sat out in the Impala, cracking open another bottle of something or other. Who cared? It was strong.

Maybe one night Dean wouldn't pull. Maybe one night he would come 'home' drunk and horny and the bed he clambered into would be Sam's. The lips he kissed would be Sam's – the ass he gripped, the name he shouted, the body into which he would climax.

Sam took another swig. Strong wasn't strong enough.

He had thought it was just the demon blood playing games with his mind, but he had been clean for months now and he still craved his brother. Clean for months, and still wanted the man to drag him into the room, strip him bare and fuck him raw.

The problem, it would seem, was that Sam had never looked good in red.


End file.
